


Anniversary Season

by undeniablyboo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Chan just loves Minho a lot, Cute boyfriends Minchan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minchan best boyfriends, Minchan celebrating their anniversary, Minchan drive to a cabin in the woods, Minho wears Chan's hoodie, blink and you'll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablyboo/pseuds/undeniablyboo
Summary: “What’s got you all smiley?” Chan is pulled out of his reminiscence by Minho’s question.“Oh nothing, just thinking about the day we met and I was absolutely besotted by a freshman who cute sweater paws who couldn’t look where he was going,” Chan replies, his tone light; he still has a smile on his face, it’s near impossible for him to not be smiling whenever he’s around Minho.“Yeah, who would’ve thought that the captain of the swim team would fall in love with the future captain of the dance club.”Chan hums softly in reply, keeping his eyes on the road as he blindly reaches for Minho's hand and intertwines their fingers, “Me.”In which Minho and Chan go on a cabin trip to celebrate their anniversary.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Anniversary Season

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this ball of Minchan fluff

“Babe, hurry up. I wanna get going before traffic gets busy.” Chan yells towards the inside of the house. He finishes putting the last of their things inside the trunk of the car before closing it.

“Okay, I’m coming, don’t rush me.” Minho hurriedly comes outside closing the door behind him and locking it. He secures the thick scarf around his neck as he makes his way to the car, getting in the passenger seat. Once he’s sat inside he immediately turns the cars heating on, the winter jacket he has on isn’t enough to provide him warmth.

Chan looks over to see his boyfriend shivering, his teeth chattering as he attempts to rub his gloved hands together to stay warm. With an eye roll, he reaches his hand over the console to grab Minho's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. He brings his younger boyfriends gloved hand over to his lap, encasing his one hand in both of his own, “How are you always so cold? I should’ve bought more hot packs, I can’t have you freezing on me.” Chan frowns, kicking himself for being the reason that his boyfriend would be cold due to his carelessness.

“Well it’s a good thing that I have my hot boyfriend to warm me up, isn’t it?” Minho smiles slyly, proud of himself for making a good pun.

Chan raises their hands and presses two quick pecks to the back of Minho's gloved hand, “Yes you’re lucky to have me.” He pauses, a more serious expression on his face, “But I’m more lucky to have you.”

“You’re such a sap Channie.” Minho rolls his eyes but the smile on his face remained, “I just wanted you to warm up my hands, not boost my ego.” He takes his hand out of Chan’s hold to put his seatbelt on, “Plus as you said, we should get going before we hit traffic. I wanna get to the cabin so we have enough time to watch a movie.”

The two planned a weekend trip at a cabin who belonged to Minho's friend Seungmin. He’d offered to let the two spend their weekend there so they could celebrate their eighteen-month anniversary. Minho insisted they didn’t have to do anything for an unofficial anniversary. But Chan loved to spoil his boyfriend, to the point where Minho couldn’t convince him otherwise. Hence why Minho was currently sat in Chan’s car that he’s had since he was eighteen.

Chan turns on the radio, turning the volume down to the point that it was just background music. Minho hums along softly while looking out of the window, the trees of the forest blending into one, they’ve long since left the city. Enjoying the comforting silence in the car apart from Minho’s quiet hums, sometimes singing along to every few words, Chan rests his hand on his boyfriend's thigh, the other hand holding the steering wheel.

The urge to look at his boyfriend was too much for Chan, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road, every time they stopped at a red light, he would glance over at the younger, seeing Minho now with a full-blown smile on his face as he bobbed his head to the music from the radio made Chan have a fond smile on his face. Chan truly did feel lucky to have Minho as his boyfriend, believing that the younger has made him become the best and happiest version of himself. He met Minho during the beginning of his second year of college, while Minho was a college freshman. The reason they met was that Minho wasn’t looking when he was making his way to his morning class, too busy looking down at his schedule, he bumped straight into Chan, who was stood on the corner of the courtyard waiting for his friend Woojin. Minho was entirely apologetic, mumbling frantic apologies. Even after Chan reassured him that he was okay, he offered to walk Minho to his class, after sending a quick message to his friend that he would see him later in the day.

The two quickly hit it off, as they walked Chan found out that he and Minho had a lot of the same interests, despite Minho being a year younger than him, Chan found that he was mature for his age, compared to himself. He remembers making a joke about the cafeteria food, which made Minho giggle shyly, his hand covering his mouth. Chan believes that this was the moment he became absolutely smitten with Minho. During the remainder of their conversation, Chan continued to make small jokes just so he could hear Minho’s laugh and see the younger boy’s wide smile. Chan knew that he couldn’t let this cute boy just walk away and for him to never see him again, offering his number before they parted, proposing that Minho text Chan if he wanted to go on a date and not even two hours later Chan received a text while he was sat in his biology class and six weeks later he got himself a boyfriend.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Chan is pulled out of his reminiscence by Minho’s question.

“Oh nothing, just thinking about the day we met and I was absolutely besotted by a freshman with cute sweater paws who couldn’t look where he was going,” Chan replies, his tone light; he still has a smile on his face, it’s near impossible for him to not be smiling whenever he’s around Minho.

“Yeah, who would’ve thought that the captain of the swim team would fall in love with the future captain of the dance club.”

Chan hums softly in reply, keeping his eyes on the road as he blindly reaches for Minho's hand and intertwines their fingers, “Me.” he briefly makes eye contact with Minho before turning his eyes back on the road, “I knew from the first time I heard you laugh at my horrific jokes that I could see myself falling in love with you. And then you blushed when our hands touched when you passed me your phone and that just set it in stone that I had to date you.”

“Christ, I wasn’t expecting to cry today.” Minho pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

“Baby, are you crying?” Chan asks frantically, he takes his hand out of Minho's grip so he could indicate the car to check that his boyfriend was okay. Minho tried to stop him, but Chan was having none of it, parking the car on the side of the road, Chan turned to his boyfriend, reaching over to cup his cheeks in his hands, “Are you okay? What can I do to make you feel better?” he wipes under Minho's eyes for good measure.

“Oh my gosh Channie, I was kidding.” Minho laughs, “I love you, but you're too protective over me. You really need to get yourself on twitter so you can understand half of the twitter vocabulary I use in everyday conversations, old man.” Chan quickly learned that the shy boy he met on the corner of the courtyard could also be sarcastic and cheeky when need be, especially towards Chan when he got comfortable around the older.

“Babyboy, I’m only a year older than you.” Chan points out, “And I’m most definitely not making myself a twitter account like you where all you talk about is your kpop boys.”

“Hey!” Minho exclaims, “I don’t only talk about Ateez. I’ll have you know my ten thousand followers love it when I talk about my wonderful boyfriend.”

Chan looks over and sees his boyfriend looking back at him. His long eyelashes making his eyes look wider and the small smile on his face is pointed up at the corners.

If it was possible, Chan is pretty sure that his heart goes whoosh at the sight of his boyfriend. In fact, he’s positive that every time he looks at Minho his heart clenches.

“I love you.” Chan blurts out.

“You love me for talking about you on twitter?” Minho raises an eyebrow.

“No, I just love you, like, everything about you. I feel so grateful that I’m yours, and you chose me to be your boyfriend; you’re so out of my league, baby.” Chan smiles shyly, keeping his gaze forward, too nervous to look in Minho’s direction, “Did you know that your smile is beautiful? I’m not kidding, every time you smile, I feel like my heart drops to my ass. How do you go around daily knowing you could kill a man with just one smile?” Chan rambles on, his monologue only makes Minho’s smile get brighter with each word.

“You’re cute,” Minho reaches over with his hand that isn’t entwined with his boyfriend to boop him on the nose, “I love you too by the way. But you already know that. You know I’m not good with words like you are. But I hope you’re aware that I love you just as much.”

Chan leans over the console to leave a quick peck to his boyfriend's lips. Minho leans forwards as Chan pulls away from their kiss.

“You’re a tease.” Minho huffs.

Chan laughs sifts, “Maybe so, but this tease wants us to get to the cabin before it gets dark.”

Turning the engine back on, Chan drives the car back onto the road and drives forward, watching the snow-dusted trees blur into one as he drives towards the holiday cabin.

With their hands still intertwined, Chan smoothly drives for another half hour until they reach the driveway of Seungmin’s cabin.

“Wow.” Minho breathes out, “This is so cute, I’m so excited.” He turns so he facing Chan, the excitement is evident on his face and Chan loves the way that his boyfriend’s eyes light up and his mouth moves into a small ‘o’ whenever he’s excited.

Minho is the first to get out of the car, eager to finally get to the location where he will be spending the weekend with his boyfriend. He automatically starts to make his way to the front door of the cabin.

“Babe, where’re you going?” Chan calls out, also getting out of the car and making his way to the trunk of the car, “I need help getting all of your shit out of the trunk, plus you don’t even have a key.” He holds up the keys to the cabin that had been in his back pocket the whole time, he specifically met up with Seungmin the week before; despite being Minho’s friend, Chan knew that he should be the one to get the keys otherwise Minho would just run inside and not help Chan at all. And by the way his boyfriend is currently standing on the doorstep, arms across his chest with a pout on his lips, he made the right decision.

Minho stomps back down the driveway, the sound of his winter boots crunching the snow with each step, “Excuse you, all the things I have brought with me are necessary for this weekend. The bag you’re currently holding has your anniversary present in it.”

Chan’s head shot up in the direction of his boyfriend, eyes widening, “You got me a present?” Guilt immediately started to settle in Chan’s gut, he didn’t even think of buying a present. Yes, he’d bought Minho a necklace for their one year anniversary and was currently planning on what to get him for their second. But their one and a half year anniversary? Chan thought a weekend away would be enough but Minho had got him a present and now he looks like the bad boyfriend.

“Of course I didn’t get you a present.” Minho interrupts Chan’s inner turmoil with a scoff, “Present.” He scoffs once again. “Ungrateful bitch, I am the present.”

Chan snorts, there was his boyfriend that he knows and loves. Grabbing a few more bags, he makes his way up the driveway, giving Minho a peck on the nose as he passes. “C’mon babe, movie night isn’t gonna happen by itself, and there’s a place in my arms with your name on it.” The action makes Minho blush and the widest smile to appear on his face, only his older boyfriend can make him melt on the spot like this.

Once all of their belongings had been brought into the cabin, Minho and Chan finally got to see where they were staying for the next two nights.

“Damn babe, Seungmin must be loaded.” Chan whistles out as he makes his way into the kitchen.

“I think his Uncle won the lottery or something like that, and gifted it to Seungmin for his birthday. I know the last time he was here was when he and Changbin came here for Binnie’s birthday.” Minho has already made himself comfortable by lying on the sofa, legs kicking over the edge.

Chan hums in response, still taking in his surroundings. He walks over to where his boyfriend is lying on the sofa, he taps him on his calf, “C’mon you, you can lay down later once we’ve unpacked.”

Minho pouts, “Channie, I don’t wanna. Lie with me.” He holds his hands out towards the older, managing to grab one of Chan’s hands and with all the strength he could muster, pulls the older older onto his chest.

Chan, not expecting the sudden pull from his boyfriend, lets out a shriek as he’s pulled down. As Chan’s head connects with his chest, Minho lets out a soft ‘oof’, “That big head of yours just nearly knocked me out,” He says with a giggle, running his hand through Chan’s blond curls.

“Well if someone didn’t drag me on top of them, then I wouldn’t have nearly knocked you out with my big head.” Chan lifts himself up slightly, so he wasn’t resting all of his weight on Minho.

“Are you saying that it’s my fault that I wanted to cuddle my gorgeous boyfriend?” Minho wraps his arms around Chan’s neck, pulling him down so his weight is fully on Minho, and squeezes gently.

Moving slightly so that Chan can feel comfortable lying against Minho, he rests his head so he can feel Minho’s heartbeat against his ear, “I mean you gotta make sacrifices to cuddle, then so be it.”

Minho hums softly as he continues to run his fingers through Chan’s curls, “Isn’t it funny that you said I’d have a place in your arms, but you’re looking pretty comfy in mine.”

“We can swap if you’d prefer,” Chan offers, raising his head slightly to look Minho in the eyes.

“Absolutely not,” Minho shakes his head, “let me cuddle my boyfriend for once, you can cuddle me later.” Minho rests his hand on Chan’s cheek, slowly placing strokes to his cheekbone, before leaning his head up to place a kiss against Chan’s lips.

Closing his eyes, Chan feels that he could fall asleep there and then, laying on his boyfriend's chest. But then he remembers that the two of them need to unpack, and as comfortable as he feels right now, he’d rather be dressed in his pyjamas when cuddling with his boyfriend. So with much inner strength he pushes himself up, where he’s met by the protests of Minho.

“No,” he whines, “come back, I wanna cuddle for longer.”

Chan looks back to see Minho pouting with his arms crossed, the frown showing on his face is clear evidence that he’s not happy that his boyfriend has ended their cuddle session early.

“Babe, if you get up now and unpack, then I’ll even let you wear your favourite hoodie of mine.” Chan offers, his mouth is pouted in a way that makes it impossible for Minho to look away.

“Bang Chan, you make a good offer. You know I cannot refuse wearing your hoodie.” Minho says as he sits up, he makes his way over to where their bags are and grabs the smallest bag, “Have fun carrying the bags, babe.” Minho calls behind as he runs past Chan and up the stairs, leaving his older boyfriend in disbelief as he looks at the pile of bags laying on the floor that he’s now forced to carry into their bedroom for the weekend.

By the time Minho and Chan had finally unpacked their bags and got changed into more comfortable clothes, Chan throws his hoodie at Minho. The younger wasn’t expecting the attack and screams as the hoodie covers his head.

“Channie, you meanie. I’m gonna get you back for that.” Minho says as he puts the hoodie on over his head, the hoodie looking much larger on Minho’s slimmer frame. But Minho’s favourite part is that the sleeves are much longer than his arms, giving him the opportunity to wear the hoodie with sweater paws; which Chan finds ultimately adorable.

Minho situates himself once again on the sofa, this time he’s sat with a blanket wrapped around him, and of course wearing Chan’s hoodie.

“Babe did you know that Seungmin stocked the kitchen full of food. He does know that we’re here for just the weekend right?” Chan calls from the kitchen.

Minho turns around in his seat, “He did? He didn’t have to do that,” he grabs his phone and sends Seungmin a quick thank you text, “Channie, can you hurry up with the popcorn? I’m getting cold and I need cuddles off you to warm me up.”

“You really can’t cope without me, huh?” Chan says sarcastically, walking into the room with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

Deciding to mess with his boyfriend a bit, Minho raises an eyebrow, “Are you saying that I’m not my own person? That I can only function if I’m in a relationship?”

As gullible as ever, Chan immediately falls for Minho’s act, rushing over to him and encasing him in his arms, pulling back to cup Minho’s face in his hands, “Lee Minho you listen to me when I tell you that you are you’re own person. We are Chan and Minho and everyone sees you as Lee Minho; Captain of the Dance Team, someone who is acing his studies, a beautiful boy who has a great group of friends, who just so happens to be my boyfriend. So please don’t think that you are anything but the amazing things I love about you.”

By the end of Chan’s speech for him, Minho has tears rolling down his cheeks, that Chan wipes away with his thumbs. “I was just joking around with you.” Minho hiccups through his tears, “I love you so much, I can’t believe that a joke backfired on me so much that you made me cry.” He jumps forwards and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, tucking his head into his neck, letting out small sniffles as his tears stop.

Chan runs his hands up and down Minho’s back, he places a kiss to his shoulder, “Minho, baby. You should know by now how much you mean to me. So whether you're feeling sad, insecure, or just secretly messing with me, I’ll always be there to assure you just how perfect you are to me.”

Minho sniffs harshly as he wipes his nose on the sleeve of Chan’s hoodie, sitting up so he can look Chan in the eyes, “I actually hate you so much, I just wanted an evening where I can watch shit horror films and eat my entire weight in popcorn, and definitely get some cuddles. But no, I’m sitting here crying because you love me.”

“It’s not too late to put a movie on, the popcorn is right here.” Chan gestures to the bowl of popcorn on the table.

“Okay.” Minho agrees.

“Okay?”

Minho nods again, giving Chan a small smile as proof.

“Good,” Chan cups Minho’s cheeks, applying pressure so his lips are shown in an exaggerated pout, to which Chan leans forward and presses a loud kiss to his lips, “now, my earlier invitation still stands, he leans back against the sofa and opens his arms out wide.

A smile automatically blooms on Minho’s face, the one of many smiles that makes Chan’s heart melt, and he crawls forward until he’s sitting in Chan’s lap, feeling content laying in his boyfriend’s arms. The two boyfriends spend the rest of their night cuddled up on the sofa, as Chan occasionally feeds himself and Minho pieces of popcorn, as well as the multiple kisses given in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a kudos or comment.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryseungbin)


End file.
